Deepground's Secret
by MissGoose
Summary: Yuffie has only one year left after this semester at college! What could go wrong? Well, nothing other than secrets Deepground kept hidden making it into the wrong person's hands! Now she's ripped away from her new life to be thrown back into her old ways! (This has no set destination. Fun, fun, fun!)
1. Chapter 1

**I have been off the grid (ha ha) for a long time due to publishing a couple of novels on my own. Now I'm at a rough spot trying to sort out my next idea for a published piece. Then it hit me. BAM! A cute Vincent and Yuffie idea. I tried to ignore it, but well, obviously that failed. I have to get this out of my head now. Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own a single bit of Final Fantasy VII or anything related to the franchise. I only own this creative story and I hope this is an enjoyable story for you!**

Yuffie drummed her fingers absent mindedly on the desk as she waited for the professor to collect their tests. She felt pretty confident in her finished piece. History became one of her favorite subjects in college due to her slight partake in helping keep it as clean as possible. All the cleaning up left Yuffie with only a few options with what to do to pass her time. Oddly enough, she chose to earn herself a college degree. The choice startled her more than it startled the gang of Avalanche.

The professor released class for the day and Yuffie walked out slowly. It was her final class of the day marking her week at an end. There were only a few more days of classes left until summer vacation started. And then she would be on her final year of school. Amazing how fate played out for her.

Yuffie adjusted her computer bag on her shoulder as it dug awkwardly into her skin. Her tummy craved a sweet strawberry smoothie from the local coffee shop by the parking garage. As she approached the shop a man dressed in dark jeans with a fitted black shirt leaned against the edge of the shop. His leather boots screamed sex to a group of young girls eyeing him up and whispering about his hot style. Long, black hair and dark black sunglasses hid his red eyes from their catch.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie mumbled with a tilt of her head. His own head pop up as if he heard her call his name. She moved closer so she could speak more directly to her friend. "W-What brings you onto campus?"

"The only reason I would be on this campus is for you," he said. She knew he didn't mean his words to be heated or romantic in any way, but her imagine nation made her blush the slightest amount. His eyebrow inched a tad at her coloring. "There's some matter our team has been contacted about and I was asked to pick you up."

His dodging of her question told her about everything she needed to know. They were well-known as heroes in the world, but the peace remained for so long most forgot or chose to ignore the past. The listening ears nearby did not need to know the fine details of their latest mission. His avoidance of information also told Yuffie Vincent was well aware of the eyes taking all of him in. It was possible he could be enjoying the attention. She might not know Vincent as well as she once thought.

"7th Heaven then?" Yuffie asked as she brought her mind to the current matter and approached Vincent as if he hadn't knocked her heart out.

"You got it," he answered as they walked away from the peering eyes to his motorcycle. "Think you can make it that long?"

Yuffie stuck out her tongue before she locked up her computer case into his saddlebags. Her stomach wasn't as sensitive to traveling as it once had been, but after some weird hypnotism through a psychiatrist she was able to make it without much sickness hitting her on a good day. And once her helmet was buckled on she hopped onto Vincent's bike and placed her hands on his hips as if they worked together all the time.

True to her belief, she made it to 7th Heaven without a single stop needed. She probably would have loved a stop about twenty minutes ago when her body really craved the bathroom but she was old enough to hold it out. As soon as Vincent's feet were on the ground to steady the motorcycle she hopped off and ran into the bar. Her bladder was about to burst open if she waited any longer.

When she walked out of the restroom with a sigh of relief she was greeted by a hug from Tifa and smiles from the rest of the team.

"I rarely see you move that fast," Tifa joked. "Vince didn't let you take a break on the drive here?"

"Well, it was only an hour drive," Yuffie said and gave a forgiving smile to Vincent. "It's not like he knows the amount of caffeine I intake every morning to make it through my classes."

"It's gross," Tifa confirmed as she glanced over to the man they spoke about. "But let's sit down and talk now that we have everyone here. Cloud?"

"Thanks," Cloud said as seats were filled and silence followed. "There's nothing too major to report at the moment. Honestly, most of this story is based on simple worries and whatnot. But knowing how things have played out in the past I can't rest to easily until we have everything gathered."

Vincent felt his chest grow heavy as Cloud's eyes looked to everyone in the room for a short time. The heaviness hit when his friend's eyes stopped dead on his own without leaving.

"Vincent, this matter pertains a bit more of your history than any of our own," Cloud said and Vincent almost knew the words Cloud was about to say before they left his mouth. "There is a rumor dancing through the allies we did not destroy all the research gathered by the Deepground team as we originally thought."

"What research?" Yuffie asked completely missing the stare between the two men. She was a little less lost in the world these days, but not entirely grounded.

"They have gathered the information about creating an immortal being using Mako," Cloud said and shook his head. "But almost everyone knows your story, Vincent. I don't see what kind of person would think they could make it work as Lucrecia also once thought."

"They'll only create another monster if they try anything," Vincent sighed. "I hope mankind has learned from our past."

Yuffie remained quiet as the men spoke. She hated how Vincent still felt as if he were a monster even after everything he had done. He saved them countless times just as they saved him. If they truly thought he was a monster they would have let him die. Vincent was a kind soul. A dark one, but more kind than he thought.

"Yuffie, do you think you could come along?" Tifa asked with a sad face. "I know there's only a week left of this semester, but your help is always welcomed."

"What?" she asked escaping her own thoughts. She hated when she spaced out like that.

Tifa smirked as if she could read Yuffie's mind. Honestly, Yuffie wouldn't be surprised if she could. "Do you think you could join us on the search of the back streets to see what kind of dirt we can did up about the Mako?"

"Sure," Yuffie said shrugging. "But if someone knew the papers weren't destroyed are we looking in the right place?"

Everyone looked to Yuffie with puzzled faces and some shook their heads as if she were missing the point entirely. She felt as if they were missing more of it. The sad part is she was spacing out through most of their conversation.

"When we all teamed up to help Vinnie with the destruction of Deepground not many knew what they were trying to do. Heck, we weren't entirely sure if we knew it all," she said and scratched her chin. It was a reflex habit she developed in her first year of college. She barely recognized when it was done anymore. "The people able to gather the information we missed have to know a little more about Deepground than anyone else. True, the back streets are a bit darker areas and I could see them knowing a bit more than most, but how would they know where the private information was hidden? It makes sense to me someone involved with Deepground is at least the leader behind this. They may have people from the streets working for them, but they would need to know the best way to get the info to risk not being caught. Reeve's team would catch a foolish street thug without trouble."

The rest of the Avalanche team looked around to one another and smiles appeared on their faces to Yuffie's words.

"F #$! Maybe we should have sent this brat to school a lot sooner!" Cid laughed and slapped his knee as if she had told them all a joke. "She's makes a damn good point."

"That she does," Vincent said and gave her a small nod of approval. "We need to do some more research on Deepground's team before we go jumping around out there."

"I'll contact Reeve and have him send us what information he can get away with sharing," Cloud said and took out his cellphone. As he spoke with their friend Yuffie was given props for thinking up an obvious point they all missed.

Yuffie smiled to herself and sent a mental thank you to the college classes she took. Getting her head straightened out a bit helped her team. What more could she ask for? If everything worked out well enough they could dig up who they missed on the Deepground team and end it all in a snap. Before she knew it she would be back in school and once again away from the fighting she didn't entirely miss. Eyes drilled into her as she hoped for the best. When she met the blood red eyes she could almost feel more than a simple mission coming from their next adventure together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **So, the only reason this is rated 'M' is because I have no idea where this new adult Yuffie and steady Vincent are going to take their relationship in this story. I won't lie, I'm hoping for some hot romance and possibly some true love. But this is no promise and it could change in a snap. I'm a little rusty and my mind is everywhere as of late so I also can't promise to when or how long this story will end.**

 **I hope you stick around for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading some more! I have some slightly altered information in here to make the story work a bit better. I apologize for this, but either way, I hope it's good for you when it's all finished. Onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own a single bit of Final Fantasy VII or anything related to the franchise. I only own this creative story and I hope this is an enjoyable story for you!**

Vincent looked up from the papers he was reading and let out a slow sigh. They were supposed to be done with Deepground, all the experiments and everything from his haunting past. It was not far from traumatizing to be reading all the information about Hojo's experiments. The notes and theories to why they failed. The scratches of facts dancing through Vincent's mind were almost making him sick.

"You okay in here?" Yuffie asked as she stepped forward with two mugs in her hands. She held one out to Vincent with half a smile. "Still take it black?"

"Of course," he said and thanked her for the fresh brew of coffee. They needed to get through the many papers Reeve sent them as quick as possible.

"Learn anything new?" she asked sitting next to him on Tifa's large couch. She didn't miss his lack of answering her first question. Baby steps when working with Vincent Valentine.

"Nothing too new," Vincent said then sipped the warm drink softly. "I do know if they are experimenting on the people they are capturing with these notes then they have yet to succeed in making anything successful."

"Really?" Yuffie asked confused. Her arm pressed against Vincent's arm as she read bits of the paper he held.

"They only have the information from the failed experiments completed. All of these notes end without a word of the success. That can only mean it failed and there was no need to write out an explanation. Not a great move on the scientist's part, but I can imagine he was getting frustrated after all the bad ends," Vincent said and set down his current stack of papers. "Then along can Deepground with the desire to pick his work back up. Nero was their first successful experiment. I lost track of how many failed before him. His powers scared Deepground a bit so they kept him in a suit to maintain his power in their control. I imagine the person or people digging up this information are trying to find a way to create this kind of power with more control over the created monster."

Yuffie leaned back and watched Vincent's reaction as she responded. "You mean how you held a general control over the beings you carried?"

Vincent noticed how she didn't label his old creatures as monsters. He was thankful his friend was so kind to him, but there was no need to pretty up the situation. It was dark and nasty. There was no way to avoid the truth.

"Probably," Vincent said without calling her out on her kind term. "If they could find a way to control their powers like I once controlled my own then they could destroy and hold ultimate power over the world."

"Not to mention they would be practically immortal," Yuffie said and smiled at her strong friend. "I bet a lot of our enemies would pay a hefty amount to learn what was done to you back in the day."

Vincent looked over his shoulder into Yuffie's eyes. "You're right."

"You think…?" she looked confused for a second then gasped. "They're trying to find a better way to make more people like you. They want your strength, immortality and power. Vinnie, if they have most of Hojo's notes why are they only killing their experiments?"

"That's what they are struggling with," Vincent said and stood to pace as Cloud often did when he spoke out loud. He picked up his friends' habits more than he ever knew. "Hojo did experiments on my body and when they failed he tossed my dead body aside. Lucrecia was ridden with guilt to my death and brought me back by placing Chaos energy into my body. When this happened Chaos went crazy and there was only one way to stop the madness. She placed the Protomateria she found a time before the experiment into my body and subdued Chaos. When I woke I knew little to nothing as to what happened, but she explained it to me in her notes. I destroyed the papers she left behind, but I'm certain Hojo worked through some theories to my survival. Obviously, none of them were a success."

"Then we shouldn't have anything to worry about, right?' Yuffie asked shaking her head. "If Hojo couldn't get it then what's the chance they will figure it out?"

"I have no idea," Vincent said and let out a slow breath. "Lucrecia held Protomateria from the planet she discovered with Grimoire. I have the only form of the materia in my chest."

"But if you no longer hold Chaos in your being are you still in need of the Protomateria?" Yuffie asked with a tilt of her head.

"No, but I don't want it removed for their easy access," Vincent said and touched his chest. "Rosso was able to remove it the one time she attacked me. Then you stumbled upon us and saved me."

"Eek," Yuffie shivered. "Wait, that's why you went all crazy and destroyed things. You lost control over Chaos."

Vincent bobbed his head to agree. "If they follow along and connect the information to return Chaos or another demon to this world then the beast will only destroy the person they are fusing the creature into. Unless I give them this materia. As long as I don't go walking straight into their base all should be okay. Assuming they don't learn what I'm carrying."

"That's good," Yuffie said with a sigh. "The only people knowing about your secret are in this room. But we can't really stand back and let them continue their experiments on innocent people. We're going to have to step in and take control of this situation."

"It would be the best move on our part," Vincent said and returned to his seat. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He was so close to being far enough away from his past he could sleep all through the night. The guilt he carried was much better than it had ever been and the time was healing his wounds much more than he ever thought possible. Why did it only take one greedy person to ruin everything?

"Do you think we can take down these people?" Yuffie asked scooting a bit closer to him. She sat back on the couch and leaned her head to rest on his shoulder. "Sure, we fought against Sephiroth and many others, but it's been so long since we've battled, Vinnie."

Vincent looked down to the head on his shoulder. He could almost feel her need for comfort at this moment. It was strange seeing the spunky teen as a scared woman these days. Almost as strange as her need for him to be the one to comfort her. They were always a bit closer to one another than the others on their team. Being the outcasts forced to join only by pure chance made them click in a different way when placed together. A bit endearing if someone were to put too much thought into the matter.

"Yuffie, I'm sure you'll be fine if we have to fight again," he said and took her hand squashed between them to give it a gentle squeeze. "It's been a while but you will know what to do when the moment calls for action."

"I hope you're right," she said and twisted her face to hide in his arm even further. It was a little discomforting to see how attached she suddenly was to him. Sure, they were closer but never that close. He cared about her and she felt the same for him. But it couldn't be more than a friendship or bad things were bound to happen. Life taught him lessons in that field many years ago.

"We've got nothing. What about you two?" Tifa asked as she walked through the living room's open walkway. When she spotted Yuffie with her head buried in Vincent's arm and their grasped hands she couldn't help but pause with a small smile. It wasn't a sight she ever expected to encounter but she didn't think it was too far out there not to happen.

"We think they're trying to make another me," Vincent said basically summing up his conversation with Yuffie. "They want a strong creature with immortality."

Tifa groaned and rubbed her face. "The exact same thing we were fighting against before. Why?"

"People want to never die and they want control," Yuffie said. She was suddenly sitting straight looking at the wall ahead of her seat to avoid contact with Tifa's eyes. She knew her friend would read her emotions right off her face if they looked at one another. "If they figure out how to do that then they could concur the world."

"Aw," Tifa said and rolled her eyes. "Now we have to go charging in and save the day yet again. Alright guys, let's get going."

Tifa left them in the living room and Vincent watched Yuffie fiddle with her fingers. She acted as if she were caught stealing cookie from the cookie jar. They had only been talking about the situation they were in. Nothing weird or abnormal about it. Ignoring them being cuddled on the couch when Tifa walked in of course. Add that little factor in and suddenly Vincent could see where her nerves were growing from. The cuddle was more than a simple source of comfort on her part.

"Yuffie," he said her name softly and watched her ears warm to the sound of her name escaping his lips. He let out a sigh. "Is there something between us I should be aware of?"

Yuffie gave off a forced laugh and moved to stand quickly. She flipped her hands at his words as if what he uttered was nonsense. Then walked out of the room without directly answering his question. Vincent followed her lead because he knew if there was something between them he would most definitely have a better feeling of it. He was one of the more observant people he knew. She was only going through her college phase and it was normal.

Vincent came face to face with everyone packing their bags to head out and he followed suit. He grabbed his weapons for any possible fight. A small bag of materia was attached to his belt loop while a knife hid out in the bottom of his boot. His favorite gun clicked to the case on his hip where it always belonged.

"Reeve said we have been given full access to any materials we might need through his company," Cloud said sliding his cell phone into his pocket. "They have watchers positioned around Deepground's last hit to keep an eye out for anything else we should know, but that's all we have at the moment. There is no set location for their hideout."

"We splittin' up then?" Cid asked chomping on a toothpick as if it were a piece of candy.

"Yeah," Cloud said and sighed. "I'll take Tifa, Barret and Nanaki to the west edge of the city. I want the rest of you guys to head towards the north area. These areas seem to be where the numbers are higher for missing people to be reported. Look around and gather what information you can get together. When it starts getting dark I'll call Vincent with a meeting place for us to stay during the night. I don't want us fighting with these guys at night. Not until we know what we're up against. Sound good?"

They all agreed and the teams headed their separate ways. Vincent knew they worked well in small groups almost as well as they did in a large group. The only worry he held was their lack of knowledge with the people they stood against. Their abilities were unknown and the information the enemy gained from Deepground's paperwork could backfire on all of them. It was a risk they were forced to take if they wanted to protect their world from the terrors they were about to face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, the chapter before this hit me out of nowhere and I think I already know where this one is heading. This will be the chapter bringing out the 'M' due to a very tiny bit of heated violence hinted. You've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own a single bit of Final Fantasy VII or anything related to the franchise. I only own this creative story and I hope this is an enjoyable story for you!**

Yuffie fought off the urge to groan at their failing hunt of information. Few too little amount of people would openly talk about the missing and those willing to talk knew barely enough for them to go on. It wouldn't be long before they would have to call it a night. The setting sun was taking away more and more light for their hunt. Yufie looked to Vincent as he spoke.

"I don't think we're going to find as much as we were hoping out here," Vincent said glancing down a dark alley. "It seems there is something going on with the obvious fear people hold to talking about it. Even if they weren't afraid I assume they don't know much more than we do."

"Complete bull! #$ in my opinion," Cid grumbled for the hundredth time. Yuffie and Vincent had heard more curses and complaints from their friend than they had in a long time. "I bet some know more than they're saying."

"Possibly," Yuffie said. "But it would be a little scary to say too much out of fear of the bad guys finding out. They are tricky from what we've discovered and who knows what they can do?"

"Bah!" Cid threw his hands in the air and continued deeper into the alleyway they were currently walking through.

Yuffie followed the grumpy, old man with Vincent directly behind her. She peeked into the dark areas they passed in hopes for some clue only to see nothing every time. It was them against the darkness and the enemy was proving to be a winner.

"It's probably save to say we should head to the hotel we booked," Vincent said. "It will take a bit of time to head back."

"Yeah," Yuffie said with a small sigh. She dropped her shoulders and leaned her head back in defeat. All they gathered were rumors it seemed through the time they worked. Her spirit was down and so was her hope to find an answer.

"Not even a trace of a damn enemy," Cid grumbled and made the call.

His words called out a shift in the shadows barely noticeable by any but Vincent. Before he could act against the move a dark man had his arm around Yuffie's neck with a blade ready to slice if the wrong move was made. Everyone froze as Yuffie was held captive before them.

"If you wish to see her alive Mister Valentine you will come to us and give us the answers we seek," he said and vanished out of the alley with Yuffie in his arms.

Yuffie wanted to scream but she struggled to breathe from the strange feeling of magic traveling through her body. When the feeling ended she collapsed on the floor and gasped for fresh oxygen. Laughter sounded in reaction to her motions for air.

"A woman?" another woman asked in amazement. "You think a simple woman will pull him to our place?"

"Not just any woman," Yuffie's attacker said with an evil gleam in his eye. "This is a woman the man holds close to his heart. Much closer than his other friends I do believe."

"You better hope you're right," the woman said and shook her head. "Take her to the cell and be the guard."

"Can I play?" he asked with a vicious gleam in his eyes.

"Do whatever you deem fit." The woman stopped the man before he dragged Yuffie to her feet by grabbing the back of his shirt. "Just don't hurt her because she is going to be our first test of the turn. We don't need a damaged product."

The man promised her physical being to be kept well and dragged Yuffie to the cells they kept for all the people they captured for their testing. He threw her onto the bed but did not leave her alone. He jumped on top of her so he could shackle her hands and feet to the small bed they kept for their prisoners. He used his knife to cut open her shirt and began working at her tight shorts with his hands. He would not cause major pains to her body but he could not promise complete perfection when he was done with her.

/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\

"And then they just vanished," Vincent said to his group of friends as they sat around in the area they met up to discuss the incident.

"Why did they kidnap Yuffie?" Tifa asked. "If they want to test their experiments why not go after someone alone? She was with you guys and you could have stopped him."

"They were prepared for just that," Cid said. "They grabbed her from behind so any attack we made would have risked hurting her or worse."

Vincent shook his head. "No, they wanted my attention. It seems they seem to have connected I was somehow a successful experiment. Hojo's reports don't hold a single factor to how I survived. They figure using Yuffie as leverage will give me enough reason to help them and save her life."

The room waited to hear more and Vincent knew his story would now be shared with all of his friends.

"When Hojo completed his experiments only to conclude I was a failed test Lucrecia was filled with guilt over my death. She was able to bring me back to life with the assistance of Chaos but he was powerful. My body withstood the terror of having him placed within me thanks to Hojo's experiments but he could not be tamed. Lucrecia managed to insert the Protomateria she owned into my chest to provide me with a way to control the beast," Vincent said and looked between the people around him. "I don't even think Yuffie could survive the inserting of a monster like Chaos let alone hold the ability to maintain her body's structure if he does take hold of her body."

"Yuffie isn't going to make it through this?" Tifa asked and tears filled her eyes.

"She will if we can get to her before Chaos is inserted and goes crazy," Reeve said. He had been contacted to meet them and hear the story about what was going on. "Vincent, if we removed the Protomateria from your body would you still survive?"

"I believe so," Vincent said almost guessing where Reeve was going with it. "I still carry a couple off immortal beings in me not removed like Chaos was. They are simple to control and are dormant because they want to be. I survived Rosso ripping it out and I don't think you'll be as violent about it."

Reeve smirked and shook his head. "No, I won't. Lay down on the floor and I'll call Shelke actually. She'll know how to do it right the first time."

Vincent got as comfortable as he could on the floor and thought back to when Rosso attacked him and then when Shelke had returned the Protomateria through Omega's energy. Returning the materia hadn't been extremely painful but the removal had been pretty horrific. Imagining a simple human being able to complete the process seemed impossible.

"She said if luck was on our side she should be able to connect to the uplink you two once used when she was able to return the Protomateria to your body," Reeve said with a smile. "I will only have to catch it in a glass and lock it up. Assuming she's able to connect with you. All we need you to do is relax and remain calm."

"Easier said than done," Vincent said.

"If anyone can do it you can," Tifa said smiling to her friend.

The room grew silent to provide Vincent the ability to calm his mind. His thoughts fought against him at the fear of losing their friend and not being able to make the event happen. But if he wanted the procedure to work he needed to be peaceful. As peaceful as when he saw Yuffie walking out of her class and seeing him waiting for her. The mire shock on her face to see him warmed his heart because it was a shock of excitement. She enjoyed their time together possibly more than he thought. Yuffie was a caring, young woman and he was so glad she was a part of his life. It would be his goal to make sure she knew she was important to him. A shock hit his chest making him cough and roll off his back and onto his stomach from the slight discomfort. Yuffie's happy image vanished from his mind.

"Alright, smiley," Reeve said looking down at their pale friend as he coughed. The lopsided smile on his face had told them where he found his calmness. "I have the Protomateria captured."

Vincent looked to Reeve in shock. He looked at the large jar in Reeve's hands holding a bouncing, blue, glowing ball inside. It reminded him of an extra-large lightning bug trapped without a place to go.

"How will we get this into the location without getting into a fight?" Tifa asked.

Cid blew his lips and shook his head. "We can take on a couple of fights. There's a light at the end of the tunnel."

They all looked to the bouncing light with slight amazement. The simple fact such a thing was able to maintain control over Chaos once in Vincent's body amazed them. Vincent was more thankful to the fact he did not die upon its removal. He wasn't sure he was going to survive when he first agreed to have it taken out of his body. Amazing things he would do for the crazy ninja he was missing more and more as time ticked by. There was so much he needed to tell her when their current problems were done. He knew they would win because there was little to nothing the Avalanche team couldn't get done.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Well, that was something, wasn't it? Not sure if more will come out today, but it seems hopeful, right? I think our favorite team of heroes can get this figured out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single bit of Final Fantasy VII or anything related to the franchise. I only own this creative story and I hope this is an enjoyable story for you!**

Yuffie waited in the corner of the room with her arms wrapped around her knees pulled to her chest. The nasty man, Bobbie was punished for his continuing attacks on the ninja. Miss Vixen permitted only one attack to be made, but Bobbie was greedy. He completed three violent rapes before Vixen stepped in to safe Yuffie. Sadly, the damage had already been done.

Yuffie looked at the bruises on her wrists. It had been at least three days since the last attack and the marks were barely fading. The chances were high they would be permanent marks on her body for her to always remember her times in the dark dungeon.

A part of her knew if she refused to eat they would take her to the nurses and out of the dark dungeons to force food into her any way they could. But she also knew not eating even the small scraps they gave her would weaken her body. The tiny bits were not enough to keep her strength to a top level, but they would be enough for her to keep her head on straight.

There was a click at the locked door and Yuffie tightened her hold on her knees. She was slightly surprised to see Miss Vixen walk in. Then a couple of guards stepped in from behind her and approached Yuffie. It was time for the scary parts to begin.

"Kisaragi woman, it seems your team has gone silent," she grumbled and rolled her eyes. "That or my men are finally proving to be pointless. I've gotten no reports of them moving our way so I'm going to do another test on your body. You're a bit stronger than most of the others I've tested on and I've done some updates to the experiment. If this proves to be a success then you will be the strongest solider in my army. Exciting, isn't it?"

Yuffie remained quiet and did not respond to the woman's question as she was grabbed off the ground. The guards shackled her wrists together. Her feet were kept unhinged but that was only so she could make it to their next destination without too much trouble. It did not seem likely she would be able to fight even if she wanted.

"I would have liked to have you at your top game, but I'm not foolish enough to think these men could take you on," she said and chuckled to herself. "I remember studying you when you fought the main team. Those men and women were the top of Deepground. Oh how I wish they were still around to have the chance to be improved even more! Ah! The power I'm going to hold is amazing!"

Yuffie still kept her lips locked as they walked through a laboratory door. A large tube waited at the center of the room surrounded by computers. Scientists worked on the computers and plugged in cords to the weird bed. Before Yuffie could react her feet were shackled together with a large weight. It would have been a comical image if it were not her placed in the position of prisoner. Her mind was too far gone with figuring out what was going to happen for her to be concerned with captivity.

"Well, Professor Hojo was heading in the right direction when he tested his experiments on Vincent Valentine, but none of the papers state a single factor to the successful changes giving Mister Valentine his godly powers," Vixen said and tapped her chin. Several digital screens appeared in the air around them with notes and problems written out. She took them in and glanced towards Yuffie. "Has Valentine said anything about the tests to you?"

Yuffie shook her head as she read bits of the notes floating in the air. "He rarely talks of his past. In fact, getting anything out of Vincent is like staring at a blank page."

Vixen chuckled and threw her arm at the digital images. The vanished in a flash before she snapped her fingers. "Place the girl in the bed and let's try out latest test out."

As they released Yuffie's chains they also stabbed a needle into her neck with a numbing potion so she could no longer move her body. She collapsed into their arms and could only listen to Vixen as she spoke about her plans to test on Yuffie.

"The final bits of Hojo's notes mention the insertion of some interesting ingredients we struggled to come across. You don't need to worry about the fine details, but that's what we're doing." Vixen watched Yuffie as she was placed in the empty tube. She held up a finger to hold off the tube's closing for her to finish her speech. "I'm going to try and keep you in the fluid even after the ingredient are inserted into your skin. I think he removed Vincent far too soon to think the tests were failed. If we keep a watch on your body after the procedure is complete I'm sure it will play out perfectly fine. You'll will be place under a deep sleep so you won't feel any of the testing we do to you. Should be thankful for that. After the first couple tests we couldn't stand the patient's screaming any longer. Ugh! Well, Miss Kisaragi I shall wish you a goodnight and hopefully the next time you open your eyes you will be filled with powers unlike any other!"

Yuffie felt cold goo beginning to fill her tube. She could not register much else after that moment due to the medicine entering her body for sleep from the vials in her arms. Nothing would have made much sense to her after that point even if she had remained conscious.

/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\

Cerberus released a loud click as a bullet was released. It flew into the tiny man's chest perfectly due to Vincent's high level of marksmanship. The man collapsed only to be replaced by another man with a thick sword. Nowhere near the size of Cloud's Buster Sword, but a decent size weapon. The largest problem against the man was often times a gun was a much faster way to kill than a sword. Vincent took one shot and the man was down.

Vincent looked over to see the rest of his friends ending their own battles. Tifa took down a man and woman without a single worry. Cloud had three other swordsmen on their back ready to pass in any minute. Barret and Cid were teamed up on their fourth enemy while Nanaki was in the process of killing his final enemy. Defeating the Avalanche team was only a dream for the poor men and women they fought against.

The final hits were made and Vincent looked around the front door to the large building. It was a worn down hospital without a single trace of a person inside. But the ambush of soldiers when they approached the building told them all they needed to know. Answers to Yuffie's kidnapping rested somewhere within the building.

"Do you think she's in here?" Tifa asked wiping a bead of sweat off her cheek.

"No," Vincent admitted. "But I do think we'll find a way to get to her through this location. There might be old papers or protected studies locked in here. There is some reason those men and women were placed here on guard. If Yuffie was inside I bet they would have a much stronger force guarding the place."

"Very true," Cloud agreed. "We should still go inside because we might find some clues or something better if we look around. We won't spend much time inside, but a peek wouldn't be a bad idea."

The team agreed and headed inside. They all went their separate ways because there was no sign to signal any other being hiding away. If a situation arose they all had their cell phones to send out an alert. Hope was not entirely lost in the team but the light was beginning to dim.

Vincent took a sniff of air out of habit with only failure as an answer. His senses were still at a bit higher level than most humans, but nothing compared to what they once were. He continued down the stairway to the basement below with his gun at the ready.

It was dark under the ground and no lights were provided other than the flashlight on his gun. He scanned a couple of papers as he caught familiar words from Hojo's and Lucrecia's tests. Nothing seemed important enough to read more deeply. He reached a table with an open notebook and a pen set aside from scribbled notes. The handwriting was elegant and charming in a way only a trained woman could manage. They were notes connecting Vincent's experiments to possible solutions. His heart stopped when he read a line about sacrificing a monster to maintain stability. The notes left the writer's idea without an ending. It didn't take much for Vincent to see where Yuffie was heading. The leader to these tests reached some conclusion and it was very similar to the final tests done by his dear Lucrecia.

Vincent cursed under his breath before he threw the notes in the air. They flew in a mess to his left. His eyes followed the flying notes to catch a doorway he had not noticed when he first entered the basement. He approached the wooden door and pulled the handle. It opened with ease to a hallway with candles lit as if in wait of his arrival. Their enemy knew he would find them to save his friend. The downside to having friends was having them as collateral used against him.

 _I found a hallway in the basement. I'm going in because Yuffie is in trouble. Come down and be ready for one hell of a fight_.

Vincent sent the text message to his team in the house. He did not permit them to join him on his run through the hallway. If the enemy wanted to speak with Vincent they would not smile upon him bringing the rest of his team. He needed to go in first without his friends if they were to get any sort of jump on the enemy.

/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\

 **So, this chapter didn't have a lot of things happening. Well, having Yuffie placed into the testing tube already was a bit of a thing. I wanted to hold off a bit longer on her being tested on but there wasn't much sense to wait. They had her so it was now or never if they wanted Vincent to help them get answers. Besides, who knows of a bad guy actually being patient? Hopefully going to write more today so get excited!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single bit of Final Fantasy VII or anything related to the franchise. I only own this creative story and I hope this is an enjoyable story for you!**

Vincent Valentine worked fast whenever the time called for it. Traveling with a full run along the lighted pathway only made sense to find his friend. He didn't run fast enough to lose his breath, but he was sure he would find her much faster than any other if they were in his shoes. The lighted ways moved in twists and turns unlike anything he ever saw before. Building the maze had to drive the Deepground members insane. The skill of it was astounding but what was the point? If they wanted Vincent to get there ASAP why wouldn't they place a straight line toward their location? Why did they feel the need to play these foolish games?

His cell phone rang and he cursed slowing his run to a stop to answer the call.

"Vincent," it was Cloud's voice on the other line, "which tunnels are you running through?"

Vincent rolled his eyes to the foolish question. "Follow the candles."

"There are no candles," Cloud said flatly. "It's completely dark in here."

Vincent looked to the lights ahead of him and gave a smirk. He would give their opponents a point for taking an extra step he never thought possible. It was likely they were being watched and the enemy was not as lost as he originally hoped.

"I think they're watching us and were able to lure me to them without you guys tagging along," Vincent said. He chose to continue his journey down the lighted way. "I entered the tunnels and there were candles along a single pathway. I took the jump and followed where they would lead. It's been a puzzle of twists and turns but there has to be an end to all this at some point."

Cloud mumbled Vincent's information to the rest of the team he was with. "Alright, Vince. We're going to head back to Cid's airship and use the tracker on your phone to keep up with your journey. The moment you want us to come to you destroy your cell. We'll lose connection to you but the tracker will provide us with the location we are to head towards."

"Tracker?" Vincent asked and took his phone off his ear for only a second to eye up the tiny gadget. It appeared the exact same as when he first bought the device.

"Reeve had his team install them to our cell phones while we were getting stuff together before our flight out here," Cloud said. "Thought I told you, sorry. But break your phone or turn it off if you want us to head there."

"Will do," Vincent said and hit end for the call. After the line died down he began running again. The tunnels were becoming smaller signaling less work from the clearing crew. It was a good sign they were reaching the end of their work. When the end of any task was near average people were often known to begin to slack. He smiled in spite of the situation as he saw another large door signaling the end of his journey. He put his weapon into the holder on his hip but kept his hand at the ready. He didn't want to cause any problems when he first walked in but he had no idea if a threat would be waiting for him.

When he opened the door he was greeted by 8 soldiers in wait for his arrival with their weapons at the ready. This answered his theory to somehow being watched. It also told him the men were not given details at every second. Vincent raised his hands as if he were innocent as he stepped fully into the room. He was officially putting his survival in line with his poor luck with destiny.

"Just take me to Yuffie and I'll do what I can to help your people," Vincent said entirely still.

"Fools, someone get his cell phone," a woman said with a tone signaling her eyes were rolling.

A man to the left stepped forward and patted Vincent to locate his phone. Vincent remained still as the man searched. He found the phone and brought it to the woman obviously in lead. She took the phone over to a scientist seated at a tiny computer.

"It probably has a tracker placed inside," she said with a smirk towards Vincent as if he thought she were really so foolish. "Put it into the acid so it's entirely destroyed."

Vincent pulled his eyebrows together as if he were trying to solve a problem. He wasn't a great actor but he could do small motions to receive a favorable response from the enemy. The woman chuckled as if she had outsmarted him. Vincent only hoped he made it to Yuffie's side before Avalanche tore down the entire area.

"We'll take you to your dear princess," the leader said and walked away. Vincent was grabbed roughly and placed into needlessly tight handcuffs. They pushed and pulled him as they walked through another hallway. It felt odd for their hideout to have so many twists and turns. Probably caused them more problems in the end. Tasks could become very delayed simply because of the distances they had to travel to get things done.

When they stopped at another laboratory's door Vincent's heart fell into his stomach making him almost sick. Were they too late and was Yuffie already a lost cause? If she wasn't alive he could not promise any beings survival. Friend or enemy. They opened the door and went inside so he could see Yuffie was asleep. But she was not placed into a comfy bed with some stuffed animal to protect her. No, she was sleeping in a glass tube while her body was immersed in a blue substance. His heart broke because he knew he was too late to prevent the worst from happening.

"Mister Vincent Valentine," a woman's voice called out with a hint of laughter behind her chant. A tall lady with enhanced features stepped in front of Yuffie's prison. She had long, wavy hair and tight clothes to make her chest appear able to take on a competition against Tifa. She was generally a beautiful woman with the confidence to make it stick. "I'm happy to see there was yet another woman we could use in this fight against you."

Vincent kept his shock off his face. Hojo was not an entirely unobservant man. He no doubt knew of Vincent's love for Lucrecia and used it against him to the very end. If his notes mentioned a bit about Vincent's weakness then the people around knew the truth as well. There was no reason to hide.

"Yuffie means a lot more to me than you could care to guess," Vincent agreed to the woman's words.

"Good, good!" she said and joy replaced her cocky smile. "Then you will be able to tell us how to maintain the beast placed inside her so she does survive!"

"You already put a creature inside her?" Vincent gave a puzzled look to Yuffie's body.

"Yes," the woman said and looked to Yuffie as well. "Her body went pretty cold when we first inserted to demon and I thought for sure she was gone, but suddenly everything calm down. I'm not sure how it happened but the success is all we were looking for. The only problem is we are afraid to pull her out of the tube in fear of her death." The woman held her hands over her heart as if the idea of Yuffie dying would truly cause her heart to break. "If you could tell us how to save her we would happily do what was needed done."

Vincent felt the weight of the small jar hooked to his belt and knew there was only one was to save his Yuffie. But they wanted to create more and revealing there was only one resource would result to Yuffie's death. His words and actions needed to be played out perfectly and quickly. It was likely Avalanche was almost there and more than chaos was about to break loose.

"First, what demon did you insert into her blood?" Vincent asked keeping his tone even. He needed to appear as if there were a lot of thought placed into the task. But all he had to do was get the Protomateria into Yuffie's chest the moment she was free of her prison. "We need to know what creature is there so we know how to bribe the beast to remain calm."

"Bribe?" The woman rolled her eyes as if he were speaking about things he knew nothing about. "What makes you think we're going to bribe the rotten beast?"

Vincent remained calm as if calling anything about Yuffie rotten didn't boil his blood. "That's what you think? Tell me, how many turns have you completed successfully with this line of thought?"

In the background he heard a couple underling scientist chuckle behind a cough to Vincent calling her out.

"He makes a good point, Vixen," a soldier said from Vincent's back.

"Oh, shut up," Vixen said and glared. She turned her glare to Yuffie and then back to Vincent. "Then tell me what to do."

"Honestly, it's a bit of a challenge, but in order to save my friend I will do this for you," Vincent said milking up his care for Yuffie to a new level he dared not even show the woman herself. "I have a special materia specially made to save any being from this process. If you let me save her then I will tell you how to find and create this materia properly to make more beings exactly like her."

Vixen remained silent as she played out the possible reasons in her mind. She could not connect to why a man was so willing to spill all of his secrets to a team of evil doers. No answer she created was sturdy enough to explain his actions.

"Why would you show us how to save her and risk the entire world?" Vixen asked and folded her arms. She could not imagine him coming up with an answer strong enough to make her give into his request.

But then he gave the one answer an evil mind could never connect. "I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in a long time. I will do whatever I have to do so I can tell her at least one time before the end gets here. If I don't do as you say then you could kill us both without her ever dying. And I'm selfish enough to put my own needs before the world."

Vixen chuckled and stepped towards the tube holding Yuffie. "You are far more evil than I thought you would be, Valentine. Let the man go so we can see what is about to happen."

Vincent stepped forward and kept his face calm so nothing bad would happen before he could save Yuffie. He watched the liquid around Yuffie drain from the tube. Shortly after her chest began to rise and fall in search of oxygen to survive. He kept his calm attitude in check as the team surrounded the tube to open Yuffie's cage.

"Before you open I should get nearby so I can insert the materia before she attacks or dies," Vincent said letting his worry show. He was worried to how powerful the creature was they placed into his friend. Yes, he still carried his own monsters but they were not the strongest available.

" _Don't you worry, Valentine_ ," Galian Beast whispered in Vincent's head. Vincent made a puzzled face. True, he assumed his creatures were still there but a part of him hoped the feeling was only leftover from their long time locked inside. An even larger part hoped they vanished with Chaos. " _Ha, you would have liked that, wouldn't you? But as I said, don't worry she will be alright as long as you stay focused. The young ninja might become violent when you insert the materia if I remember Mayhem as I once did. Don't take you hand off her once it's inside her chest and stay on top of her until she calms down._ "

With those words Galian then grew silent in Vincent's mind. Mayhem was likely the name of the beast placed into Yuffie's body. It was almost funny how all the creatures carried names only signaling darkness to ears. A very appealing factor to the Deepground team he could only imagine.

"This process will make her very violent," Vincent said turning his attention to Vixen. "May I get on top of her to keep her calm and under my control until the process is over?"

"However you get your kicks," Vixen said with an evil smile. "Just don't mind us watching and keeping our weapons aimed."

Vincent nodded and approached closer to the tube. Once the glass lid was removed he stepped closer and climbed onto the step stool. Yuffie's breathing was growing calm and the small movement behind her eyelids told him she would be waking any moment. He stepped over the edge of the tube and straddled Yuffie's body and watched for the first sign to act.

Vincent took the Protomateria out of the bag and held the burning item in his hand. Yuffie's eyes fluttered open and she took in a sharp breath. Her inhale reminded Vincent of the confusion and pain to waking with an added power in your body. It was not enjoyable and not many would think to want the feeling.

" _Insert it now!_ " Galian's voice called out in Vincent's head. Vincent pushed the Protomateria into Yuffie's chest. That instant an explosion sounded above their heads. The real struggle was about to begin.

/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\

 **I'll give you a moment to catch your breath because if you were as excited as I was at the end of that you'll need it. But who am I kidding? You want more, right? Patience my friends! I am on a role with this and I don't think I'll be able to stop until it's done. Good news for you! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single bit of Final Fantasy VII or anything related to the franchise. I only own this creative story and I hope this is an enjoyable story for you!**

Vincent Valentine was a master with handling pain and struggles. But the burn from inserting the Protomateria into Yuffie's chest was unlike anything he could ever imagine. Any sane man would have ripped his hand away the moment the burn began to touch his skin. If he didn't care so much about Yuffie he would have found it hard to maintain reasoning to stay in his position. He found it hard to stare into her bright gray eyes as tears began to fill them.

Her eyes were always a very appealing factor to her appearance. They always seem to hold some silly secret on she knew. Seeing them with the anger and pain was killing every ounce of hope Vincent carried in his being. A part of him was glad her eyes did not gain the soulless shade his took on, but another part knew the glow was only going to be a sign she carried for the rest of her life. Would she be able to carry on seeing herself in the mirror in such a way?

Vincent looked from side to side as her thrashing eased up in such a way he did not fear for her safety as much as he had. In the room around him he could hear slashing of swords, guns being fired and shouts calling out. There was no way to tell if their side was winning or losing and he could not risk leaving Yuffie to assist in the fighting.

Cid had lowered his ship directly on top of the building's roof busting a hole at the very top. The Avalanche team jumped down from the ship and the fighting broke out faster than lighting. Vincent could not get a solid look at a single person for any long moment. His only option was to stay crouched down behind the glass using his body as a shield over Yuffie.

Her eyes were now closed and the burning was no longer around his hand. He would have to remember to thank Shelke once again for returning the materia into his body and removing it without a sign of a problem. An explanation he was curious to hear but not at the front of his mind in the current battle.

"Yuffie, please, wake up," he said into the ear his head was hovered above. "Tell me you're alright."

Silence answered him and he thought for sure it all had gone wrong. Her death would only signal total destruction from him and the beast inside. Vincent straightened his body and took out his gun. A pointless weapon because he would hand over his body to Galian the moment he was ready to take over.

" _Look back you foolish man_ ," the beast's voice laughed.

Vincent turned his attention back to where Yuffie once had been. To his horror he no longer straddled Yuffie but a gray creature with green markings twisting out from the corner of her eyes. She gave an evil smile up to Vincent.

"Such an appealing position, my young partner, but could you get off me so I can kill?" Mayhem said smiling up to him.

" _Who you calling young_?" Galian's voice called out with a laugh before he took full control over Vincent's willing body. "It's been a long time, my love."

"I wondered why you suddenly vanished the moment I mentioned family," Mayhem said and glared at Galian. She gave him an up and down look before she took in the fighting around them and the few faces frozen to their appearance. "Well, I guess we better help out these foolish humans. I can give them one fight since they brought us together again."

Mayhem leaned in and gave Galian a hard kiss. Their tongues danced for a short minute before they released their attacks. Mayhem took out a large group of soldiers on her left by releasing a direct yell towards them while Galian attacked the other on the right. It was only the beginning to the blood lust the monsters felt filling their bodies as the fought.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Tifa yelled over the fighting as she caught sight of the Galian Beast and some other demon she had never seen. The facts adding up to that moment made her assume the new creature was thanks to Yuffie. Though she could not say how loyal the new monster would be to their cause.

"Well, this is getting f! #$ing interesting!" Cid yelled. The touch of laughter in his words told them he was equally nervous as he was amused by the situation.

Before they could even take leave to save themselves from the monsters in the room the battle was done. Most of the enemy was dead around them while some for sure managed to escape. They turned their attention to where the Galian Beast held Vixen by the throat against the wall with the new woman monster at his side.

"You're…independent?" Vixen hissed through the struggle of getting air.

Galian shook his head and looked at the woman. "Not quite independent as you seem to think. Mayhem and I take over our human hosts when they are too weak or ready to give up. If we want to stay alive we have to give our bodies the last kick of strength to survive. True, we could take over control if we were given the choice, but I've grown to enjoy the struggles Mr. Valentine faces from day to day. Like my own personal soap opera. Now Mayhem on the other side, she's still a little wild and not likely to abide quietly in the little miss's body."

Mayhem slapped her boyfriend's butt and shook her finger. "She did bring me to you so I won't be too harsh on the young lady just yet."

"Ah, good point," Galian said. "So friends, what do you want me to do with this woman?"

Cloud paused as Galian looked towards him and his team. The monster before him was still Vincent in a way but it was odd talking to the creature. All the battles they fought with the thing did not change how scary he could be when placed in the moment.

"How 'bout he head up on Cid's ship and let them do what they see fit?" Barret asked with an evil smile. "We'll turn a blind eye and get this matter settled once and for all."

"I can live with that. What about you guys?" Cloud asked.

Without a direct answer the rest of the team turned around and walked towards the long ladder leading towards their ride. What Galian and Mayhem did to Vixen was an event only the monsters remembered. They kept the images from their hosts' minds for good reason.

After the blackness faded from their eyes, Vincent and Yuffie woke in the grass far away from the building they were once fighting inside. They could not recall how they got there or how long they had been asleep in the grass. It appeared the monsters held more control over their minds than they originally thought.

"Where are we?" Yuffie asked rubbing her head.

Vincent looked around the grassy field. "I'm not sure but I think this is a chocobo farm."

"What makes you say that?" Yuffie asked. All she could see was bright, green grass.

"Shh," Vincent said and held his finger over his lips. "If you listen you can hear them."

Yuffie remained silent and off in the far distance she could hear the tweets from the chocobos off in the distance. If they could be heard so clearly then they weren't too far away. She jumped up excitedly and smiled down to Vincent.

"We have to be nearby a town then," she said still with a smile.

"Not too far, but far enough we can call Cid to come and get us," Vincent said. "Well, assuming you have your phone. Mine was taken by the enemy."

"What are you talking about?" Yuffie asked but took her cell phone out of her back pocket for him anyway.

"Yuffie, you were infused with Mayhem," Vincent said and chuckled to how the sentence would sound to someone outside the conversation. "Your hearing is probably as good as mine if not better."

"Oh, right," Yuffie said and sat back down. "Go ahead and call Cid."

Vincent called Cid and told him to track down their location through the wireless signal on Yuffie's phone. He then sat in silence with Yuffie as she took in everything that had happened.

"You love me," she said flat out without a chance for him to prepare for the statement. His breathing stopped and he only stared at her as she jumped to her feet and began pacing lost in her own thoughts. "At least, that's assuming you didn't lie to Vixen just so you could save me. If that is the case then good move on your part. You even had me fooled. To think I could get my hands on someone as grand as Vincent Valentine. My dear Vinnie could never love me that way."

"You were awake through what I said?" Vincent asked. She stopped walking around in a crazy pattern and looked down to him with a blush.

"Kind of," she admitted. "I was under enough of the spell she used I was going in and out of consciousness through the whole thing so it could have been a dream. Although, if it was a dream and what I said didn't really happen this is putting me into a very awkward situation and I should probably stop talking before I make this worse than it needs to be."

"Yuffie, it wasn't a dream," he said and moved to his feet slowly. "I wasn't going to tell you because it would never work. It would be a challenge to be with you only to watch you grow old and die. I'm too big of a coward to be able to do such a thing."

"Fate has a funny way of playing out, doesn't it?" Yuffie said and stepped forward. She took his hands and looked into his glowing red eyes. "I can only assume Mayhem isn't going down without Galian by her side. Can I also spill a secret to you? I love you too."

Vincent smiled and placed the palm of his hand against her cheek. Her warmth was just enough for him to finally feel as if there were good things in the world. Forever had always been a terrifying nightmare for him to face. If he didn't have to face it alone but with Yuffie by his side he could figure out a way to make it work.

Vincent bent down and they exchanged their very kiss of many kisses down the road.

/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\/`\

 **Okay, that ended a bit sooner than I thought and with a bit more fluffy romance. I think this last chapter got a bit more OOC than I wished, but not by a whole lot. I could see Yuffie cleaning up Vincent's act. Heck, they both had some moments of being different in this tale. But what did you think? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Do you want more? Let me know!**


	7. An Author's Note

**There were a lot of great things that happened with this story. I know I left out a lot of action in the last chapter. I wish I would have done a bit more but that worked for me. I also left out some characters and some information. Heck, this story could easily be 20+ chapters long. For now I'll say it's finished but I may add on new stories in the future as spin offs from this one and include some point people want me to talk more about. Who knows? But I hope this little bit was worth the read! Let me know if you'd like more with this story and questions you may have for me to answer in the new pieces if they get written. Thanks for reading!a**


End file.
